Web pages, data feeds, electronic articles, electronic books, or other forms of electronic content can include a mix of facts about different people, places, objects, events, or other subjects. For example, an encyclopedia article about Steve Jobs may include information about corporations (e.g., Apple Computer, NeXT computer, Pixar, Pepsi-Cola, and Disney), places (e.g., Reno, Nev.), other people (e.g., Bill Gates, Dmitry Medvedev, Paul McCartney, and Steve Wozniak), events (e.g., personal computer revolution), and objects (e.g., iPhone, iPod, iPad, etc.).